<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'll always be there by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25043866">I'll always be there</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:56:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>156</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25043866</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>At a has a nightmare amd.saea comforts her</p><p> </p><p>Btw this.was written at 4a m on.a tablet by so!someome drunk.as duck so sorry if it's shit</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'll always be there</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"AGHHHHHH" Sara wakes up to screaming at first she thinks she was hearing things till...</p><p> "AHHHHH" SHE realises that its ava thaT's screaming not her</p><p> "Ava, ava baby it's just me" she starts to get worried as ava starts crying more "AVA WAKE UP!!"</p><p> "AGHH-sara?" she wakes up when she realises she has her hands around Sara's neck "oh my god I am so sorry. did I hurt you, are you hurt"</p><p> " no baby I'm fine, you were having a nightmare, do you want to talk about it" Sara gently places her hand on ava's cheek who leans into it</p><p> "It was just.....I was back in the pub in London" ava looks down at her lap, Sara already knows what she was dreaming about</p><p> "Baby it's ok, Charlie saved me remember she saved all of us...I'm here baby I'm safe"</p><p> "Yeah I know it just freaked me"</p><p> "Well......Disney and Ice cream?</p><p>"hell yes"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>